Ranch Ruckus runover
by daphnethedangerprone
Summary: Just a little scooby story i've been working on this is part 1. Part 2 coming very soon.


Untitled

Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You?  
We got some work to do now.  
Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You?  
We need some help from you now.  
Come on Scooby-Doo, I see you... pretending you got a sliver  
But you're not fooling me, cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver.

You know we got a mystery to solve, So Scooby Doo be ready for your act.  
Scooby Doo Uh-uh Uh-uh  
Don't hold back!  
And Scooby Doo if you come through you're going to have yourself a scooby snack!  
That's a fact! Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here Are You.  
You're ready and you're willing.  
If we can count on you Scooby Doo,  
I know you'll catch that villain.

The gang are readying themselves for a break down at Daphne's cousins ranch after solving another mystery. They are all ready for the weekend away and the time off. But as usual they never get too much time off when you are mystery inc.

Daphne: Wow it was great of my cousin Bessie to invite us all down for the weekend.

Velma: Yeah daph it sure was

Fred: I can't wait too meet your cousin daphne

Shaggy: Did somebody say eat?

Scooby: reah reet

Velma: Jeez you guy's always thinking with your stomachs

Shaggy: Like I can't help it man when I'm nervous I get hungry.

Daphne: Don't worry Bessie will take care of Scooby and your culinary needs

Scooby: roo roy

Shaggy: Like what he said man

Fred: where almost there

Velma: wow what a big ranch. Your cousin sure has a big home.

Daphne: Well she is a blake after all

The whole of the gang start laughing. As soon as they see the ranch they drive down the main throughway to the entrance. They see all sorts of ranch hands performing tasks and duties. They pull up just beside the main house where Bessie and tall man are ready to greet them.

Daphne: Hey Bessie

Bessie: Daphne

Daphne and Bessie both hug each. This is the first time they seen each other in a while.

Bessie: Hey everyone welcome to Bessie boot ranch. Hope you all didn't have to much trouble finding the place.

Fred: No we didn't have to much trouble.

Velma: yeah it just took 3 detours and 5 set's of direction's and here we are.

Fred pride drops a little after the quip from Velma.

Daphne: Let me introduce you to the gang shaggy

Shaggy: hey man

Daphne: Scooby doo

Scooby: rello

Daphne: Fred and Velma

Fred: hello

Velma: Jinkies, err I mean hi

Bessie laughs while the tall man next to her does not seem amused at all. He just sigh's and stands looking at the gang very piercingly.

Tall man: You kids don't get into any trouble while you're here. Saty off the cattle grounds if you know what's good for you.

Bessie: Linvoy don't be so rude these are our guest's. Show a little hospitality.

Linvoy: I give you a warning stay off the cattle grounds if you know what's good for you.

Linvoy then walks off in a skulking like manner.

Shaggy: Like what did he mean by that

Scooby: reah

Bessie: Oh well lately there's been cattle going missing. I don't know why exactly but linvoy was telling me that one night he and a few ranch hands. Where out to tend the cattle and they heard this loud piercing sound. The sound was hypnotising and they said the cattle where following the sound. All of a sudden after that they said smoke started rising up. They couldn't see the cattle but when the smoke had cleared the cattle had disappeared. After that they said they looked up at the the cliff and saw three skeleton like creature's. They then went puff and disappeared into thin making that same sound.

Velma: Hmm I don't believe in skeleton man and hypnotising sounds there must be a logical explanation for this.

Fred: Well look's we've got another mystery on our hand's gang.

Daphne: Hey wait where's shaggy and Scooby.

They hear two water barrels shaking near by to them.

Velma: Hiding as usual

Fred: C'mon you two stop clowning around.

Shaggy: When I heard skeleton men I ducked for cover. I don't want anything to do with it.

Scooby: reah rothing rat all

Bessie: Little jumpy aren't they

Velma: There always like this

Bessie: Anway it's getting late in the night you should get your head's down and worry about it later.

Fred: yeah Bessie is right we'll get our head's down tonight gang and start a fresh tomorrow.

The gang head into the house for the night and ready themselves for the mystery ahead of them tomorrow. Not knowing that linvoy is watching from the shadow's as they make there way into the house.

Late in the night when the gang is asleep shaggy and Scooby make there way down to the kitchen for there usual midnight snack. As they are preparing there super sandwiches a storm is brewing outside.

BOOM

Shaggy: What was that scoob

Scooby: Rikes rhat is rat

A shadow is standing outside of the window staring at them. Boom another flash of lighting reaveals a skeleton. The skeleton smashes the window and goes to grab shaggy.

Shaggy: Argggh Scooby help

Scooby: Rait ron rinute raggy

Shaggy: hurry

Scooby grab's one of the super sandwich as the skeleton makes it's way into the room. Wallop the sandwich blides the skeleton as Scooby and shaggy make a run for it. The skeleton is in hot pursuit of shag and Scooby they duck into a cupboard. The skeleton see's them and follow's them in.

Shaggy: Roll up roll up one throw to win a prize

Scooby: reah ron throw ro rin a prize

The skeleton look's confused as he just chased theminto a closet which now looks like a carnival stand. The skeleton takes the ball and hit's one of the duck's. Whoosh que trap door the skeleton fall through the floor.

Shaggy: Like well done scoob

Scooby: Reah hehe

Shaggy: Like let's go find the gang before he come's back.

Meanwhile Daphne has heard all the commotion down stairs got changed and gone down to investigate. She see's a strange light coming from the barn outside. Also wondering why there is a big hole in the window she goes to the barn to sleuth.

As Daphne slowly makes her way to the barn she peek's between the doors and only can make out 3 shadows in the barn. She thinks to herself I'll never get a good view of them from here. She notices a ladder leading up to the loft in the barn and decides to climb up it to try getting a better vantage point.

As she makes her way into the loft she slowly creep's out over to the edge to get a better view of what is going down below. She notices 3 skeleton figures talking about profits and land. Thinking to herself what she should do she slowly creep's back going to tell the gang of what she has seen. But as usual danger prone Daphne strikes at the wrong time.

She falls through the ceiling the wood supporting her had been slowly rotting away. Wallop the three skeleton men here the crash behind them. They see the red headed girl behind them. Gulp Daphne is thinking.

Please rate and review will update soon


End file.
